the harry potter books
by chlojoe
Summary: harry potter, ginny weasley,ron weasley,and hermione granger find a book and read it with their kids Albus, james, lily, Hugo and Rose of their first year. please read it would be nice. i will be writing more of them of 1-7 books. so if you liike this.


**The harry potter books**

James potter, Lily potter, Albus potter, rose Weasly and Hugo Weasly were playing exploding snap in James' bed room nothing wrong about that. There was also nothing wrong with the fact that Harry potter, Ginny potter, Ron Weasly and Hermione Weasly were sat round the table downstairs talking about magical things and eating magical food that was until they heard a loud thump and a "OW" from upstairs so they ran up to see what the matter was to find James holding a book! If that wasn't unusual I don't know what was. "What is that James, honey?" asked Ginny Weasly curiously voicing what everyone else was wondering. James, who was looking down at it in wonder said "its about you at Hogwarts your first year."

"wow" they all said "can we read it?"

" I don't see why not" the adults said so they got to work with the reading.

" **The boy who lived" **began James

"is that you Dad?" asked lily

"yes" harry answered

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.**

"why would we want to be normal like you when we can be wizards" Hugo said.

**They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

"boring" moaned James

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills.**

"what are drills" lily asked confused

" A type of tool used to hold something together with a nail" answered Rose instantly

**He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck,**

"so basically a walrus" said Ron.

**although he did have a very large moustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbours.**

"nothing good comes from being a peeping tom" said ginny

**The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere. **

"yeah right" said Ron.

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.**

"there is nothing wrong with the potters" everyone shouted

**Mrs ****Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister,**

" I feel so sorry for her" muttered Ron.

**but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't ****have a sister, **

"why,lily is one hundred times better than you are!" everyone in the room shouted.

**because ****her sister and her good-for-nothing husband **

"lily and James were the best you just don't know how to appreciate good from bad"

**were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be**

" mummy is that even a word" asked lily

"no they are just not clever enough to realise that" said ginny .

**The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbours would say if the Potters arrived in the street.**

"nothing because they wouldn't care"

**The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that. **

"we wouldn't want harry mixing with a boy like yours" James muttered

**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. **

"wizardry all the kids shouted excitedly"

**Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work,**

" why would he do that if it is boring" Albus asked

**and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

"spoilt brat" everyone said

**None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window. **

"that's because none of them are clever enough"

**At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs.**

**Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed,**

"why" asked Rose.

**because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls.**

"spoilt boy" they all moaned

**"Little tyke,"**

"little?" asked Hugo

**chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive. **

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar - a cat reading a map. **

" I bet its Mcgonagall" James said confidently.

"your on" said rose, not so sure.

**For a second, Mr. Dursley ****didn't realize what he had seen - then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. **

"definitely Mcgonagall" James said

"no it isn't it was just his mind seeing things that aren't there" replied rose getting less and less confident as time went on.

**What could he have been thinking of. It must have been a trick of the light. **

"see he agrees with me" rose said

"that's because he doesn't like unusual thing happening around him" argued James.

**Mr. Dursley blinked and ****stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive - no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs.**

"Mcgonagall can" shouted James

" yes but that isn't Mcgonagall" rose carried on even though she knew it was her.

**Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that ****day. **

"that is so boring though" said lily.

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. **

"probably wizards" Albus said.

**People in cloaks **

"told you" Albus said.

"no one was arguing with you" said James.

**Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed ****in funny clothes - the getups you saw on young people! **

"there not all young though" Hugo said.

**He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos**

"were not weirdos you are" James yelled.

**standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together.**

"because voldermorts gone" lily cheered

**Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was,**

"and I doubt your young" Rose muttered

**and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! **

"there is nothing wrong with him" said Ron furiously.

**But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt - these people were obviously collecting for something... **

"that's actually good thinking for him... or to actually thinking at all is clever for him"

harry muttered.

**yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr.**

**Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills. **

"back to boredom town more like" Hermione laughed.

**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth ****floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning.**

"why would you want to think about drills all day" lily questioned.

**He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, **

"because he is not clever enough" Ron laughed.

**though people down in the street did; **

"because they are more clever"

**they pointed and gazed open- mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at night-time.**

" I thought they had programs about them" rose asked

"they do but some people don't watch them" Hermione answered

**Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. **

"and I bet that brightened his mood a lot" Hugo said

**He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. **

"and that made him even more happy" lily said

**He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, **

"ooh what happened?" Albus asked interestedly

**when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road **

"yeah that's really exercising his legs" Ron laughed

**to buy himself a bun from the bakery. **

"and now he may as well of never bothered himself at all"

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. **

"what's up with him?" lily asked

"he doesn't like weirdness happening around him" harry answered softly

**He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. **

"because they are wizards" James said slowly as though he was talking to someone who didn't understand him very well

**This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin **

"duh, because they aren't collecting anything, they are wizards" lily yelled excitedly.

**It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

"dun dun dun" Hugo laughed

**"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard yes, their son, Harry" **

"and now he is terrified" Albus laughed

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead **

"yes" James cheered

"its an expression" said rose impatiently

"oh, right. I knew that all along" James stuttered embarrassed

"yeah sure you did" rose answered

**Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it. **

"clever of you" said Ginny.

**He dashed back across the road, **

"his dashing is probably like my walking" lily laughed

**hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, **

"charming"

**seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialling his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his moustache, thinking... **

"which isn't something that happens often"

**no, he was being stupid. **

"no, your always stupid" laughed James

**Potter wasn't such an unusual name**

"it is in the wizarding world" said Albus "were the one and only"

**He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry.**

"that's incredibly unlikely even in the muggle world"

**Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry.**

"That's just sad" lily sighed

**He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey.**

"horrible name" said harry making a face

**Or Harold. **

"even worse" harry said making another face.

**There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. **

"cant see why it should be the other way round.

**He didn't blame her - if he'd had a sister like that... but all the same, those people in cloaks...**

"shut up, lily is a hundred time better than you Dursley's put together"

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

"he probably squashed him into the pavement"

"**Sorry," he grunted**

**as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. **

"that is because you are not very clever Dursley" harry chuckled

**He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passers-by stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even a muggle like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!" And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off. **

"sounds like flitwick" said Ron

**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. **

"and that has never happened before so he is very very surprised" harry said

**He also thought he had been called a muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. ****He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination **

"and that makes him even more stupid"

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw - and it didn't improve his mood - was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes. **

"which is professor Mcgonagall's glasses which means it is her" James yelled at Rose

"no it doesn't, it means it has eye marking" said rose but she was silently agreeing with him.

**"Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly. The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look.**

"which is what Mcgonagall does if you are naughty in class or in trouble" James said

Rose couldn't be bothered arguing with him any more

when James looked at her expectantly she just said "I give up I believe it is her"

with that James danced round the room whooping. It took 10 minutes for him to calm back down and start reading again.

**Was this normal cat behaviour.**

"no"

**Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife. **

"i wonder whether he did" wondered

**Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!"). **

"oh no" came gasps of horror.

**Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news: **

"which will make him even worse" came laughs

**"And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. **

"that is because everyone is sending letters to each other" Albus said matter of factly

**Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin.**

"that is because experts aren't as talented with owls as wizards are with them"

**"Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim."**

**"Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early - it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight." Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain.**

"ha, ha its made him worse than I expected" laughed Albus and Hugo.

**Owls flying by daylight. Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place.**

**And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters...**

**Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er - Petunia, dear - you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you." **

"and now she will get upset and that is just perfect, two in one!" James and Hugo laughed again.

**As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.  
><strong>"which is horrible"

**"No," she said sharply. "Why." "Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... shooting stars... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today..." **

"which will make her even more happy" Albus said sarcastically

**"So." snapped Mrs. Dursley. **

"see"

**"Well, I just thought... maybe... it was something to do with... you know... her crowd." **

"what, you mean clever people then its our crowd" rose and Albus said together.

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son - he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he." **

"yeah just wimp out why don't you" Hugo laughed

**"I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly. **

"because she don't like dad" James said in a voice you would use with baby's

**"What's his name again. Howard, isn't it."**

" I cant believe he doesn't even know, he is that stupid" everyone laughed at that.

**"Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me." **

"and now that is going to make him sad, boo, hoo." said Lily while laughing

"**Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree." He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed.**

**While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom ****window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. **

"he is probably scared of it" James cried which made everyone laugh.

**It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something. **

"yeah, poor harry" Ginny said sadly

**Was he imagining things. Could all this have anything to do with the Potters. If it did... if it got out that they were related to a pair of - well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

"and we cant bare being related to you" Albus moaned

**The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr.**

**Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs.**

**Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about **

**them and their kind... He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on - he yawned and turned over - it couldn't affect them...**

**How very wrong he was. **

"isn't he always wrong" Ron sighed causing everyone to chuckle

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all. **

"finally" lily sighed

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

"I bet it is Dumbledore" rose said before anyone else could say anything.

James glared at her before saying "your on"

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. **

"see you cant say that's not Dumbledore" rose said James

" I can and I will" James argued

**His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore. **

"ha, I told you it was Dumbledore" rose said while Albus said "yay, it is my namesake.

James moaned "fine you win this time but I will get you back"

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. **

" he has probably been in too many places he is unwelcome in to care" harry said.

**He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known." **

**He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. **

"the same I have here" said Ron holding it up so everyone could see it.

**He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. **

"cool I want one" said Hugo and Ron said " you will get it someday"

which made Hugo bounce up and down in excitement.

**Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down **

"he just sat down in the middle of the road, that is just crazy" James said "maybe that's where you got your craziness from then"

"hey" said Albus though he didn't really care as long as he was like his hero and namesake.

**on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it. **

**"Fancy seeing you here, Professor Mcgonagall." He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

"because it means that her disguise was breakable" said Hugo knowingly

**"How did you know it was me." she asked.**

**"My dear Professor, I 've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

everyone laughed at that.

**"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor Mcgonagall.**

"she wasn't made to do it she could of celebrated instead" said lily

**"All day. When you could have been celebrating. I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

"that might make her angry" said Albus

**Professor Mcgonagall sniffed angrily. **

"see" said Albus

**"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently **

"she wants to get to the point" Ron said

**"You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls... shooting stars... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**

"the Dursley's would be too stupid to notice" harry chuckled

**"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years." **

"yes but they should have been more careful" said rose

**"I know that," said Professor Mcgonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in muggle clothes, swapping rumours." She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. **

"that wouldn't be good"

**I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore." **

**"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop." **

"ah, now I understand why dad always laughs when I ask for one because Dumbledore loved them and I do too"

**"A what." **

**"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggles sweet I'm rather fond of"**

"yay, like me"

**"No, thank you," said Professor Mcgonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone -"**

**"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name. All this 'You- Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort." Professor Mcgonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. **

" I bet he did" said Albus

**"It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name.**

"hear, hear" said everyone in the room

**"I know you haven 't, said Professor Mcgonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of." **

"yes, she said voldermort" everyone said

**"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have." **

"he could if he wanted to" said Albus

**"Only because you're too - well - noble to use them." **

"see" he said

**"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs." **

everyone laughed at that**.**

**Professor Mcgonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumours that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying. About why he's disappeared. About what finally stopped him." It seemed that Professor Mcgonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer. **

**"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumour is that Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're - dead. " Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor Mcgonagall gasped. **

Everyone's mood dropped at that

**"Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... **

"she really cared" said harry sadly

**Oh, Albus..." Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I know..." he said heavily **

"they both cared harry" said Ginny

**Professor Mcgonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all.**

**They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But - he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone.**

**Dumbledore nodded glumly **

**"It's - it's true." faltered Professor Mcgonagall. "After all he's done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little boy.**

"that is when she started admiring me but it just got stronger over the years" said harry

**It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive." **

"mothers love" said harry

**"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

" im sure he already knew by then" whispered harry

**Professor Mcgonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch.**

"I didn't know what it was the first time I saw one" said Hermione

**It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way."  
>Yes," said Professor Mcgonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places."<br>"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."**

"I cant believe he did that" Albus said sadly

"its al right he had good reason." said harry softly

**"You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here." cried Professor Mcgonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four.**

**"Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. **

"she cares about me" said harry

**Harry Potter come and live here!" **

**"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter." **

"how would he explain everything in a letter?" asked lily

**"A letter." repeated Professor Mcgonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter. These people will never understand him! He'll be famous - a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future - there will be books written about Harry - every child in our world will know his name!" **

"and I definitely didn't want that" moaned harry

**"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it." **

**Professor Mcgonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore." She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

"now that would be funny"

**"Hagrid's bringing him." **

"**You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this."**

"i would trust Hagrid with my life harry said slowly

**I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore. **

"creepy"

**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor Mcgonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that." A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a **

**headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky - and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them. **

"awesome all the boys yelled

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets. **

"Hagrid and dad/uncle" all the kids yelled

**"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle."**

**"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir." **

harry smiled sadly at the mention of his dead godfather

**"No problems, were there." **

**"No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol." **

"awww" awed all the girls as harry went red .

**Dumbledore and Professor Mcgonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning. **

"which I used to like" said harry

"and what,you stopped liking it when you went into the wizarding world" asked rose curiously

"yes because people were always staring at it" said harry

**"Is that where -." whispered Professor Mcgonagall.**

**"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever." **

**"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore." **

" I wish he could of done something about it" said harry sadly

**"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well - give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with." Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house. **

" and your torture begins from here" said Hermione

**"Could I - could I say good-bye to him, sir." asked Hagrid. He bent his **

**great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog. **

"poor Hagrid, he misses you until he sees you in 11 years" said Albus sadly

"if only I would of known that first time I saw him I might have been a bit more friend to him" said harry

**"Shhh!" hissed Professor Mcgonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!" **

" I bet she would howl like that if she was Hagrid" hissed lily.

**"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles -" **

"he is always using that tablecloth as a handkerchief and even now he still uses it it must be over 50 years old" said Albus

**"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor Mcgonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two.**

"they just left you on the door mat, what would happen if someone came and stole you" yelled Ginny furiously.

**For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor Mcgonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out. **

"they are all going to cry I bet when they dissaparate" said James

**"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations." **

" I wonder if that really is what they are going to do" said James

" I don't know James Honey do I"

**"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor Mcgonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir." Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night. **

**"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

**"Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone. **

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs.**

**Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley... He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!".**

"to harry potter, the boy who lived" the kids all shouted dancing round the book.


End file.
